The present invention relates to a process for coating foods intended to be cooked. More precisely, the present invention relates to a process for coating before cooking vegetables, meat products or doughs for pizzas, donuts or tart bases, snacks, croquettes, cereals or breading agents, using a particular starch.
Fried vegetables and in particular fried potatoes are generally highly appreciated by consumers. These products are manufactured according to strict specifications relating to the raw material used and the manufacturing conditions. The consumer desires a crisp and golden product. Now, it is difficult, especially in the fast-food industry, to keep French fries crisp after cooking even if they are stored in heat. During cooking, the periphery of the product loses water and becomes hard and crisp. After cooking, the water present at the centre of the product moistens the periphery of the product again and the French fries lose their crispness.
It is known, in particular for French fries intended for deep-freezing, to coat these French fries with solutions containing high-molecular weight polysaccharides in order to improve their appearance and their crispness after cooking.
The development of coating products for French fries is in progress. These “coatings” are designed to improve the preservation and the crispness of the French fries after they have been cooked.
Patent EP 499,684 B1 describes a process for preparing frozen French fries, in which the French fries are coated before frying with a composition comprising a chemically modified and ungelatinized potato starch, an ungelatinized, chemically modified maize starch, and a rice flour. The combination of these three starches makes it possible to obtain crisp French fries, the taste of the coating is not detected by the consumer, and the rice flour makes it possible to maintain the tenderness of the product.
Patent EP 935,927 B1 describes a process for manufacturing dried potato pieces which are coated before cooking with a coating composition comprising a native and/or pregelatinized starch. The use of native starch is preferred because of the stability which it confers on the product with respect to rehydration. It is moreover established that good coatings are obtained from poorly cooked starches, that is to say having starch granules which have not burst open.
Moreover, it is known to use so-called “amylose-rich” starches, that is to say comprising at least 50% of amylose to coat products to be fried.
These starches have good film-forming properties and are reputed to be difficult to cook.
The coating film obtained constitutes an effective barrier to water. It is sought in general to use in the coating a polysaccharide having a high glass transition temperature, so that the coating film remains in a solid form for as long as possible.
Patent EP 913,099 describes a process for coating products for cooking, in particular potato crisps, intended to limit the water uptake of the coated products, using at least two starches of different sources, in particular the potato starch (PERFECTAMYL® FFC) and the yellow pea starch (NASTAR®), and a pea fibre. The coating also comprises a rice or wheat flour so as to preserve a satisfactory crispness.
There are several starches which have been developed to this effect, such as in particular Crispy Clear Coating System developed by the company AVEBE, based on modified potato starch. Its film-forming and crisp properties have been enhanced. Designed to retain the crispness and the heat of French fries for more than ten minutes after they have been cooked, this starch is applied during the preparation of (deep-frozen) French fries starting with a batter consisting of a suspension of 30 to 40% of starch in water.
To improve the crispness of the French fries over time, it is moreover known to use native and modified rice starches.
Numerous other coating compositions are described, and always contain a plurality of more or less complex constituents. A native starch is thus often combined with a dextrin and a rice flour. Some recipes moreover use plant gums such as guar gums for example.